


rebuilding their home

by orphan_account



Series: to build a home [3]
Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-09
Updated: 2015-08-09
Packaged: 2018-04-13 18:30:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4532670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>tobin doesn't care that their house is just stakes in the ground, because she can see it becoming something so much more.</p><p>tobin and alex begin to build their log house on tobin's parents' property, two years after their death.</p>
            </blockquote>





	rebuilding their home

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it's so short, I've been stressed lately (really for no good reason), working through some medical problems and gearing up for the new school year.

"you sure you're ready?" alex asks tobin as they pull up to the spot on her parents' property where the pair wants to build their house which she hopes becomes their home. 

tobin removed a hand from the old, brown and cracked steering wheel to squeeze her wife's hand, giving alex a toothy grin as well, "let's get 'er done, lex." 

the pair hops out of the cab and begins to unload supplies, tools, temporary housing and provisions from the bed of the truck. when tobin and alex were finally able to sell their condo in the heart of the city, they moved all of their "keep" housing items into storage and sold the rest. now, they'll be living out of a tent for the duration of the building of their house. neither woman minds it -they're both outdoor minded and minimally materialistic- but alex already can't wait to cozy up next to a wood stove in their cabin that was built with their own bare hands.  

after a small debate, alex goes out into the woods to tag trees for the first three layers with neon flags (it was easier) and tobin begins to set up the tent and re-block out the floor plan in the dirt (tobin'll do anything for her wife). she smiles as she pounds in every stake, envisioning how the finished product will look. tobin can picture the reading nook in the west corner, perfect for watching the sun go down on a chilly autumn evening and the small wood stove opposite, cabinets lining the walls. their bed will be in the corner diagonal from the reading nook, right next to the door. tobin doesn't care that their house is just stakes in the ground, because she can see it becoming something so much more. 

alex returns just as tobin's preparing dinner, and the two make their first meal under the stars. there isn't much to mess up when all the prep to do is divy up and cook portions of beans and potatoes, but still, tobin keeps alex far away from the camp stove. God knows how many times alex burned _top ramen_ , of all dishes, in their college days. tobin loves her wife to the moon and back, but the woman cannot not cook to save her save. 

they eat their food in their tent, snuggled up in their two person sleeping bag. the flap is unzipped, so they can look at the night sky. tobin knows all of the constellations, and points out her favourites, along with random facts about them. alex doesn't do as much stargazing as she does tobin-gazing. her face, illuminated by the moonlight and lit up with passion, reminds alex of the starry-eyed childhood best friend she fell in love with. alex leans over and guides tobin's face to meet her own. she captures tobin's lips in an emotional, but chaste kiss. 

"what was that about?" tobin asks as her wife returns her head to her shoulder.  

"nothing," alex hums, "just remembering why i fell in love with you." 

"man, it's been what, seven years? and you still can't get over how great i am," tobin teases.  

"you're so full of yourself," alex replies, softly punching tobin in the shoulder. 

"you love it though." 

alex responds by planting a gossamer kiss on her tan neck. 

in all honesty, alex would be perfectly contempt with just living out of this tent with tobin for the rest of her life. stripping away technology and possessions shows alex just how deep their connection runs. life for them will be at its simplest, from now until their house is completed. every day will be manual labor, but it'll be outdoors and with tobin. away from all stresses, all pressures that plagued their old lives. it's almost if their relationship has been born anew. alex wouldn't trade right here, under the stars with tobin, right now for anything in the world. 


End file.
